


Mine and Yours

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mine and Yours

"Are you mental, Draco?" Harry asked as he watched Draco fill a second bag with sweets. "That's far too much for Scorpius."

"Aren't yours coming as well?" Draco asked, pausing in his task. 

"Oh, yeah." Harry was still getting used to the idea of their two families melding into one. "Teddy, too, actually."

"Good," Draco said with a smirk. "He's just as much yours as mine anyway."

"Are we keeping track?" Harry replied, laughing. "Besides…" he paused, hesitant to put his feelings into words, "isn't what's mine yours and yours mine?"

"Not yet," Draco replied smoothly, filling a third sack.


End file.
